Castle Siege
by HolyMage Mouto
Summary: A day later after Naruto graduated to a genin, he found a shop that sold all sorts of games. Upon finding a board game his live will change. T for safety. SemiOC's. strongNaruto. Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Ren: Hello everyone, it's me Holymage Mouto with another story. ^_^**

**Naruto: What about about your other stories.**

**Ren: Well mostly writers block and zip it before I decide Sasuke while be the lead of this story.**

**Naruto: I'll be good.**

**Ren: Now the disclaimer. I don't own Naruto or any crossovers that might be referenced here. Now onto the story!**

"Speech"

'_Thought'_

"**Demon speech"**

'_**Demon thought'**_

"**Jutsu/Technique/Spell"**

Prologue: The Beginning of an Adventure

Our story begins with a blonde haired, blue eyed boy with three whisker like markings on each cheek. The boy wore what could be described as a 'Kill-Me' orange jumpsuit and sweatpants. This boy is Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was in a good mood today. Why, because he just became a genin of Konohagakure no Sato.

As he walked down the street ignoring the hate filled glares the villagers discretely sent his way, he found a shop. Now this usually wouldn't interest Naruto seeing as he usually wouldn't be able to buy anything due to the idiotic villagers throwing him out, however the store wasn't there the day before in fact where it stands used to be an empty lot. Also the fact that the store looked like a game shop did not help lower his curiosity, so he walked wanting to see what the store sold.

As he entered he saw the counter near the entrance right next to him in fact. The inside of the store had a rustic look with old wooden shelves filled with to the brim with all sorts of games, from card games to all sorts of videogames. However what caught Naruto's attention the most were the board games displayed. Now what most people don't know is that Naruto had a deep love for board games and other table top games.

Has he looked around the board game section, one game caught his attention as if begging him to by it, and he quickly wiped off the heavy dust on the box to see the cover. The cover showed two groups one looked like a bunch of heroic people and the other looking like villain types both groups stood ready to face off in front of a western looking castle that had a bright glow coming from the highest room of the castle, just above the castle was the name of the game, Castle Siege. Excited Naruto took the game to the counter after purchasing it from the kind old man who owns the shop Naruto ran back to his apartment with eager to play his new game. Since he was so excited he never noticed the shop vanishing as if it were never there.

-Scene Change Jutsu: Naruto's Apartment, Time Skip Jutsu: 10 minutes later-

Naruto had just finished reading all the manuals about the game and he was surprised about the sheer number of races and classes he could play as. He however was downcast over the fact that it required 2 or more people to play at least until he remembered about his newly acquired **Kage Bushin** technique, after which he promptly smacked himself on the forehead and created four kage bushin. After working on their character sheets in which each Naruto but the main decided to put down a different given name but kept the same last name, this was to avoid confusion amongst each other. Naruto decided to be a Spider Demon Warlock, allowing him to use the best of this species racial abilities, he also picked the recommended weapon for warlocks, a dagger. Naruto also decided to have his character be called Naraku Uzumaki. The first kage bushin took the name of Kurama Uzumaki and decided upon a Kitsune Bard; this species had three branches to it which included Illusion Kitsune, Foxfire Kitsune, and Plant Kitsune, so he decided to become a plant Kitsune allowing him to manipulate and grow both human and demonic plants, Kurama choose to use a rose for his main weapon due to his abilities. The second kage bushin decided to go with the name Negi Uzumaki and choose to be an Ancient Mage with crystal necklace to boost his magic attacks and abilities further along with his racial boost. The third kage bushin became Ranma Uzumaki and decided to be a Woren Berserker while going with the recommended weapon for Woren's, a quarterstaff. The final kage bushin picked the name Yusei Uzumaki and choose to play as a Rakshasa Paladin, equipped with a wooden hammer.

Naruto and his newly named 'brothers' sat around the set up board game with their character sheets finished, and they choose for their characters to share a changeling father allowing their characters to by pureblooded of their respective species. Placing a single piece that looked like a castle on a forest looking board map that said 'Squire's Woods, Level 1 area' on it, then each of the Naruto's placed a figurine on the board about 20 squares south of the castle. The real Naruto took out a pair of dice and dropped them onto the board to begin the game. When the dice hit the board Naruto and his clones all felt a tugging sensation. After a few seconds the tugging sensation turned into one large pull dragging Naruto and his clones into board game.

**Ren: that's a wrap. Hoped you enjoyed it, also read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ren: Welcome back everyone to another exciting episode oooof… Castle Siege! I'm your host Holymage Mouto AKA Ren.**

**Mai: And I'm you co-host and the beta-reader of this fic Incomplete-Imaginary AKA Mai**

**Ren: Together we hope you enjoy this fic, thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Cucco's if I did Naruto would have had a pet cucco that would slaughter all of konoha.**

Chapter 1: I HATE GOBLINS!!!

When the newly renamed Naraku woke up after being sucked into the game board he saw Kurama, Negi who had a 'chicken' on his head, Ranma, and Yusei waking up as well. It was when everyone was did they noticed that their features and clothes had changed. They all still had sapphire blue eyes and sun-kissed blonde hair, but that was all that remained the same between them.

Naraku was the third tallest out of the group of thirteen year olds and ten year old. His eyes were sharper looking then his brothers, with average length hair. Naraku had pale white skin, with four brown appendages sticking out of his back. He wore simple dark red warlock robes that were torn around his arms and the lower half of his legs. The reason for his robes being in tatters was because Naraku sacrificed some of his robes dexterity and some gold for a white baboon cloak that was laying right next to him. Sheathed on his hip was a worn out dagger. He wore nothing on his feet thus leaving him barefooted.

Kurama was the fourth tallest member of the group. His long luxurious hair tied in a low ponytail by thorned vines attached to a blooming red rose. He had semi-tanned skin and wore a leather vest and leather leggings. On top of his leather armor Kurama wore a pinkish red long sleeved cloth jacket, and pinkest red cloth pants both of which were thinner than most cloth armor. Covering his feet were simple white cloth slippers. On his hip was a long flute shaped demonic whistle, that Kurama splurged the most of his gold on making before the game began.(AN: If you don't know what the whistle is shoot yourself because it's from the Four Saint Beast Mission of YYH)

Negi, due to him being ten years old, was the shortest member of the group. His hair was average in length. Negi's skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as Naraku's skin was. He wore tattered blue mage robes, simple white cloth slippers on his feet, and a crystal pendent around his neck. The reason for his robes was sitting on his head, at first it looked like a chicken but it actually was a super cucco that Negi named Noromana. The pendent he got from exchanging in the staff he would have gotten instead allowing for a better focusing tool. Negi also carried the most gold out of the group since he spent the least amount.

Ranma was the second tallest and had his semi-long hair down in a pigtail. He had light fur covering most of his body except where he wore his armor and his face. He also had slightly pointed ears and a stripped tail above his rear. He wore a simple leather vest and leather shorts over his mostly furred body. On his paw like feet were simple cloth wrappings. He also wore simple metal bracers on his forearms. Attached to his back was his stripped quarterstaff.

Yusei was not only the tallest member of their group but also the best armored. He wore no helmet showing his angular face and average length hair. On his head Yusei had two dear like horns leaning towards his back in a 45 degree manor. If his skin was anything to go by it showed that Yusei had a very deep tan under all the armor he wore. He had on a chainmail shirt, chainmail pants, and leather boots, with metal gauntlets over his hands. On his back was a large two-handed wooden hammer. However due to all this Yusei had the least gold out of them but was their best tank.

After everyone had gotten a good look at each other they all yelled "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Unfortunately for them that drew the attention of a goblin scouting party consisting of over fifty goblins. As the goblins entered the clearing Naraku, Negi, Kurama, Ranma, and Yusei all got ready for a fight. Ranma, Yusei, and Kurama were at the front lines while Naraku and Negi stood back ready to throw blasts of magic at the goblins. Noromana stood in front of Naraku and Negi ready to maul any close by goblins into submission.

-Scene Change: After Naraku and group got sucked in-

Kakashi saw it all happen, from Naruto reading the gaming manuals to him and the four kage bushin getting sucked into the board game. After shaking off his shock Kakashi quickly and carefully gathered everything that came with the board game, brought the stuff to the Hokage's office and told him what happened and that he wasn't smoking anything especially Asuma's 5:00 dip.

-Scene Change: Back in the game-

We turn in to see Kurama looting the slaughtered goblins; Naraku and Negi were resting with Noromana sitting on top of Negi's head again, and Yusei and Ranma in at a nearby pound trying to get the goblin blood off of them.

After everyone was done doing what they were Naraku stood up and addressed his new brothers "Okay from what Kurama told me the goblins mostly had junk and gold so if the board map was right and each square represented a mile then five miles west of here is a town in which we can sell the junk and perhaps buy some better robes for me and Negi, as well as various health and mana potions. Is there any objections? No? Okay let's go!" And with that Naraku and his brothers started heading west towards the nearby town.

-Scene change: Hokage's office-

"So Kakashi how's figuring out how to get Naruto out of this game coming along" asked Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage as Kakashi was reading through game manuals with his sharingan reveled in order to memorize everything in the books as the hokage watched Naruto and his bushins fight off their fifth goblin scouting party in the last ten minutes.

"Well Hokage-sama I have good news and bad news," started Kakashi concealing his sharingan once more and catching the Hokage's attention, "Good News is that Naruto can get out, bad news nothing we can do to help him get out"

"Kakashi, explain" ordered the old man.

"Well you see in order to get out Naruto has to beat the game which is to retrieve the artifact in the lone castle Naruto placed on the board, but that's not all this game actually changes the players so now Naruto's name is Naraku and he is now a spider demon but his Kage Bushin are now actually real life people and his half brothers" explained Kakashi, "But there's more not only will 'Naraku' and his 'brothers' keep any skills they gain within the game but they keep everything in their possession once they leave the game"

Hiruzen was shocked to hear that Naruto was now a spider demon named Naraku but quickly recovered. "Okay Kakashi just how strong are these abilities" asked the old man calmly.

"Well Hokage-sama some of these techniques scare the hell out of me with how strong some of them are, like this 'spell' one of Naruto's new brothers, Negi, will be able to cast once he reaches a certain 'level'" stated Kakashi.

"Spell? Level? What do you mean Kakashi" asked/commanded the aged Hokage.

Gulping Kakashi quickly went into explanation, "Well Hokage-sama spells are similar to our jutsu except they don't use chakra, they use something the manuals describe a mana or pure mental energy. Levels in the game I guess you could say are a way of measuring ones strength, like say you yourself are level 50 while the Kyuubi is level 500 that should help explain the how levels define how strong someone or something is"

"Very well what can you tell me about this 'spell' you said Naru-Naraku's brother Negi will be able to use" inquired the fire shadow watching another swarm of goblins rush to their deaths against Naraku and his brothers.

"Well, the spell is called Meteor which thanks to Negi being an Ancient has enough strength to demolish a good chunk of Hi no Kuni, and then there's this upgraded version of it called Meteor Storm" replied Kakashi

This made Hiruzen's eyes bug out at that information.

-Scene change: back with Naraku and company-

Naraku and his brothers had just finished killing their fiftieth swarm of goblins and by now they hated those green skinned horrors. As they continued walking hoping beyond hope they reach the town soon, they soon encounter another swarm of goblins. As the goblins charged, Naraku, Kurama, Ranma, Yusei, and Negi all yelled out "I HATE GOBLINS! HATE! HATE! HATE!"

**Ren: Well that's a wrap for this chapter and please read and review. *bows***


End file.
